


When My Thoughts Drift To You

by therestisjustconfetti



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Basically it’s just Dani touching herself and thinking of Jamie, Dani can’t stop thinking about Jamie, Dani is just super gay for Jamie, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Missing scene that would never be in the show but I WISH, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisjustconfetti/pseuds/therestisjustconfetti
Summary: When Dani can’t fall asleep the night after her kiss with Jamie in the greenhouse, her mind and her hands wander as she thinks of nothing but the gardener.(Or, Dani needs to release some tension and imagines Jamie in bed with her.)
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	When My Thoughts Drift To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I’m loving writing these fics after not writing anything like this for such a long time. When this idea popped into my head, I knew I wanted to get it out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, and thank you for all the comments on my others. I LOVE knowing that you’re enjoying them. x

Years of feeling trapped within herself had meant that when Dani first decided to act on the feelings deep in the pit of her stomach, the ones she always knew that one day she couldn’t ignore anymore, it meant that the floodgates would open and she would never let them close. 

Kissing Jamie was like coming up for air after not being able to breathe. It was like finally winning a battle you thought you had long since lost, and it was one of the most freeing and courageous things Dani had ever done. She had acted on her pure desire and she didn’t regret it. Not even for a second. She had thought about the gardener ever since she strolled into the kitchen on her first full day at Bly and images of the brunette had danced across her mind fairly consistently.

There was a magnetic pull between them instantly but neither really understood what it meant or what to do about it. Until Dani had a moment of pure bravery. 

She kissed Jamie like she had never kissed anyone before and there was a desperate hunger in the kiss, a hunger for experiencing all of the things she had felt deep down for as long as she could remember. And Jamie - sweet, kind, and captivating Jamie, she had kissed her back. Not just out of pity or comfort but because Jamie had wanted to kiss Dani just as much and when their lips touched it was like fireworks went off. It was the culmination of stolen glances, quiet conversations, laughter, and reassurance. 

But then the moment was over and Jamie was pulling back, feeling like she had been burned. She knew Dani was going through a lot and she knew she should have trusted her gut, trusted her instinct to just wait a while longer but then Dani was kissing her and it was impossible to stop herself from giving in to the blonde au pair. She felt a little foolish and her heart was torn about where to go next with Dani - not knowing if she should let the woman into her quiet and safe little world. People usually proved that they weren’t worth the effort and Jamie had been through enough in her life to know that things usually didn’t go her way. 

Dani knew though, she knew what she wanted, but she still didn’t know how to truly let go of her past and the ghost from the life she no longer lived, the one that followed her to Bly. Until she made peace with it, she couldn’t move forward. So, she made peace. She had to. She opened up to another soul about her guilt, her fear and her insecurity and took all of those feelings and let them burn along with the glasses and what came with them. She stood and watched it all go up in flames, knowing that if she were to wake up the next morning and still see the echoes of what her life used to be like, she had done all she could to make it different. 

The night following her kiss with Jamie, Dani found herself tossing and turning in her bed. It was late and her mind had been wandering for hours, wandering to thoughts of Jamie and her strong hands, warm lips, and her soft yet earnest gaze. There hadn’t been anyone in Dani’s life to ignite a flame in her like Jamie did. She rarely allowed herself to satisfy any of her own intimate desires and needs for fear of being caught, and for fear of feeling the heaviness of even more guilt and self doubt upon her shoulders, but those desires had grown so much stronger since meeting Jamie. 

Something was different now. She felt different. Lighter, almost. That night, her wandering thoughts soon turned to wandering hands and the sound and sensation of Jamie whispering _thank fuck _against her lips echoed throughout her entire body. She couldn’t stop her hands from slipping into her nightgown and travelling over the slope of her breasts, the cold skin of her palms leaving taut peaks behind as they travelled up and down her abdomen, leaving behind goosebumps.__

__Dani pictured Jamie hovering above her, being as gentle as a person could be. She imagined digging her own fingers into the back of the brunette's strong shoulders and pulling her as close as she could - pulling her so their bodies were flush against each other. Dani’s hand grazed the waistband of her underwear and her breath caught in her throat as she let the hand slide inside and make its way to where she needed it most. But in her mind, it wasn’t her own hand. In her mind, Jamie was with her in the most all consuming way.__

____

____

_“Poppins, I’m here,” _she imagined Jamie whispering as the hand on her core moved slowly but with purpose.__

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__She raised her hips up off the bed slightly and pictured a sly smile on Jamie’s face as she leaned down to cover her chest with kisses._ _

____Dani was so lost in her desire and need for Jamie that the brunette was all she could see. All she could feel. All she wanted. Their kiss in the greenhouse had lit a spark in her that she knew with every fibre of her being, would not go out. And she didn’t want it to._ _ _ _

____She palmed her breast and bit her lip as her hand quickened it’s pace, fingers moving with purpose across her most sensitive area. She imagined the feeling of Jamie’s curls as they brushed the side of her neck while she latched on to her pulse point and could hear her own ragged breath as it came out shallow. She could hear the brunettes sultry voice, could hear her speak with the accent that she found so undeniably attractive. Dani’s heart started to beat in her ears and and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer before sweet release would wash over her._ _ _ _

____With one more swipe of her fingers, her legs closed around her hand and her whole body tensed and she moaned loudly, loud enough for anyone to hear should they have been walking past her bedroom door that late at night._ _ _ _

____“Jamie,” Dani muttered as the last of the ripples settled and her body stilled against the mattress._ _ _ _

____When Dani finally blinked open her eyes, she was alone in the room and wasn’t sure if she had ever been quite so self aware of that fact until that moment. Jamie wasn’t with her in the bed, but rather in her own home presumably, thinking of Dani in a similar way perhaps._ _ _ _

____It had all felt so real and Dani would have been ashamed of thinking such thoughts about the other woman had those thoughts not just brought her so much pleasure and the release of more tension than she realized she was carrying._ _ _ _

____Dani fell asleep that night with Jamie still on her mind, though to be honest, she didn’t think Jamie would stray from her thoughts again anytime soon. In fact, she knew the gardener would be on the property of Bly before the sun would even rise that very morning and Dani decided to be brave again. She decided to trust herself and give in to what she wanted, and what she wanted was a chance to try again with the person who had already found their way to her heart in such a profound way._ _ _ _

____She would start with coffee and go from there. Maybe, just maybe, the next time her need for Jamie was so strong - she wouldn’t have to be the only one in her bed to indulge in it._ _ _ _


End file.
